RETIREDPinkScyther Falls Into Her Own Tetris Game
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: Hehehe... Lotsa weird things happen inside the computer... speeding virus's, message biplanes, giant Pikachu helping me squash everyone who doesn't like Pokémon, and Tracy too, and stuff falls on my head, and me and Tracy have a showdown... guess who


PINKSCYTHER FALLS INTO HER OWN TETRIS GAME  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Pokémon, and the sky is yellow. The grass is orange and the square root of 9 is 17.  
  
Tonight I've started about a million fics, and only gotten up to the disclaimer before temporarily losing interest. After all the sugar I ate in the car on the way back from New South, my attention span is not the best... Anywayz, this is a TPF--Typical PinkScyther Fic--and the title pretty much says it all.   
  
  
*PinkScyther is sitting at the computer, playing Tetris.*  
  
PINKSCYTHER: Stupid grey blocks! Where are the green ones when ya need 'em? *blocks pile up and the game ends* Grrrrrrrrrr!  
  
THUNDER: **Wouldn't it be funny if suddenly a huge vortex opened in front of the computer, and then she was sucked into the game, and then the blocks were falling around her, and one landed on her, except on her head so she'd be okay...**  
  
*and wouldn't you know it, that's exactly what happened*  
  
PS: *as she's sucked into the game* You had to open your big mouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuth! *lands* Owchie... Thunder was acting like me back there. Creeeeeeeepy. *suddenly she sees a huge big block falling--a freakin' grey one!* WAAAAAAAH! *CRASH! splat* Owchie! Why couldn't it have landed on my head?  
  
*suddenly along comes a biplane that says 'this'. Then along comes another one that says 'computer'. Then 'has', 'a' and 'virus'*  
  
MY DOCUMENTS FOLDER: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Not a virus! We're all gonna dieeeeee!!! Shark in the pond!!! Women and children first!!! It's Team Rocket!!!   
  
PS: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! YOU STUPID CRAZY WEIRD MENTAL RETARDED SPAZZO FOLDER, YOU SOUND LIKE ME!!!!!!!!... wait, that doesn't sound right... oh yeah, I left out hyper... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! What's wrong with me... hang on, nobody answer that.   
  
MDF: Who are you?  
  
PS: PinkScyther!  
  
MDF: MY HERO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS: Huh???????????????  
  
MY COMPUTER: Don't listen to that freak.  
  
MDF: Who are you calling freak, you stupid computer icon!  
  
MC: How dare you call me stupid?! I'll have you know I'm the most important folder on the entire desktop! And I am not just a 'computer icon'.  
  
START BUTTON: Be quiet, I'm trying to sleep!  
  
START MENU: *pops up* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!  
  
SB: Oh look, now you woke the kids up.  
  
PS: Peoples... uh, computer things... whatever. Anywayz, in case you'd forgotten, THERE'S A VIRUS!!!!! *points to a road* By the way, what the hell's a road doing here?  
  
SB: That's the Information Superhighway... and that green car's speeding! It's the virus! Who's in charge of the red light cameras?  
  
PS: Look! There goes the ConfigSafe Autocheck police car... that virus is gonna get done for DUI! Who paused the Tetris Game, by the way?  
  
TETRIS: It was the virus! Waaaah! And I can't unpause!  
  
PS: Climbs up and presses 'Unpause'.  
  
T: Oh... yeah...  
  
PS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! LEVEL NINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *running around in a desperate attempt to dodge the rapidly falling blocks--luckily no-one's playing so they pile up and the game is over* Ooh, big tower! I think I'll climb it and jump off!  
  
*just then the Vengaboys screensaver comes on*  
  
ROY: You know, this is really boring, just coming onto the screen every so often. *suddenly, the screensaver disappears*  
  
PS: HELP ME!!! THE VIRUS IS TRYING TO INFECT ME!!!! *suddenly, she stops running and screaming. The Pokémon Dance Mix starts playing* The journey's just begun!... Hey look! A 20 foot Pikachu!  
  
20 FOOT PIKACHU: **Hi! I'm the amazing 20-foot-Pikachu. Let's go and stomp on all the people in the world who don't like Pokémon!**  
  
PS: Cool!... 'Kay, let's go 20-foot-Pikachu! *climbs onto 20-foot-Pikachu's back and they jump out of the computer, landing in one of those things that people stick grapes in then stomp on them to make wine, except this one's really big and it's full of people who don't like Pokémon*  
  
20FP: **SQUISHING TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!** *starts stomping on all the people*  
  
PS: Let's call this wine 'Chateau PokémonHaters'!  
  
20FP: **How about 'Chateau PikachuToejam'?  
  
*after they've squished all those annoying people*  
  
PS: Let's go and squish Tracy!   
  
*they go and find Tracy, which isn't hard because he's in another wine-making thingy right next to them*  
  
PS: *as 20-foot-Pikachu stomps him* From Tracy to toejam in one easy step... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Get it? 'Step'? Aren't I just so funny! *suddenly, she slips* Waaaaaaah! *and falls back into the Tetris game* Waaaaaah! Level 9 again! Luckily, I have a brilliant plan to stop me from becoming as squished as Tracy! *whips out an umbrella--except it's not an ordinary umbrella because there's a Snorlax attached to the top* The blocks will just bounce straight off Snorlax's stomach!  
  
*suddenly, the one big flaw in PinkScyther's otherwise brilliant plan is discovered--CRASH! splat.*  
  
T: Don't you just hate that feeling of deja-vu?  
  
PS: *crawls out* Owchie... Snorlax is heavy... Why are there so many Pidgey flying around my head? *suddenly, 31/2 Floppy (A:) falls on her--CRASH! splat* Owchie! The Pidgey just evolved! (A/N My floppy disk is so full of fics that if it fell on a normal person it'd most likely kill them) *then the five message biplanes fall on her* Now they're Pidgeot! *The entire Tetris game falls on her--CRASH! splat* Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres! *everything that already fell falls again--CRASH!!!! splat* Lugia and Ho-oh!  
  
NARRATOR: Den finally da entire computer caved in and PinkScyther was killed. Da end.  
  
PS: Hey! There's no narrator in this fic! Who are you anyway?   
  
*the narrator steps out of the shadows where he was hiding*  
  
NARRATOR: Me-owth!  
  
PS: Meowth?  
  
MEOWTH: I just said dat!  
  
PS: This isn't fair. Not only does a whole load of heavy things fall on me, but then Meowth takes over the job of narrating and kills me! My fics usually end when Tracy dies!  
  
M: Did he die?  
  
PS: Yeah.  
  
M: Den technically dis fic should be over... unless...  
  
PS: *dramatically* Unless what? Surely you don't mean... *gasp* No...  
  
M: He didn't die.  
  
PS: Shock, horror!   
  
M: Stop it. Just go kill him again!  
  
PS: Oh... Yeah...  
  
*suddenly, Tracy appears on top of a hill, silhouetted against the sun*  
  
TRACY: Too late!  
  
PS: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
M: Why is everyone actin' all weird? It's like bein' in one a dem really bad movies wit' da over-dramatic actors.  
  
T: HA HA HA! There's no escape this time!  
  
PS: Not so fast. I defeated you the last time you tried to get revenge on me, so there is no reason why I won't defeat you again!  
  
T: You may have defeated me the first time, but you won't be so lucky this time!  
  
M: Why does everyone say 'defeat' so much?  
  
T: *all his flying hostile rabid attack Digimon appear by his sides.* Fly my pretties, fly! *witch cackle*  
  
PS: I can't fight the Digimon myself! I must use brains to defeat them!  
  
M: Dere's dat woid again. You got no brains!  
  
PS: Oh... Yeah... But I don't need a very intelligent plan to defeat Digimon! I'll just confuse them! What's one plus one?   
  
*naturally the Digimon, unable to cope when confronted with such a complex mathematical equation, become confused and attack each other, ripping themselves to little lifeless shreds.*  
  
T: Curses, foiled again!  
  
PS: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!! *pulls out a flamethrower and roasts Tracy* Once again, good triumphs over evil!  
  
M: Dat's it. I'm outta here!   
  
  
DA END  
  
Hehehe... one word. SUGAR!!! One more word: Review! 


End file.
